Lot's of Mommies
by GaelicDragon2000
Summary: RSM crossover. One of my better works.


Lots of Mommies

By: GaelicDragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Ranma ½.

Chapter 1: Meeting for the first time

Today had been a good day for Genma. The boy was progressing nicely in knowledge in the art and little Ranma's drive was making him quite the commodity for the dojo masters with daughters. Now all he had left to do was have Ranma learn this ultimate technique and the road to riches and wealth on the blood, sweat and tears of his boy would be assured.

Now Genma had followed this training manual to the letter. He had Ranma dig the deep pit, even if it nearly collapsed on him once. Then he had Ranma catch most of the cats, the rest he 'adopted' from the humane society near by. That was of course three days ago and the yowling was beginning to get annoying. Now all Genma had to do, according to the training manual, was to tie the fish sausage that he had liberated from the butcher shop around Ranma and to toss him in and put a lid with a few holes in it over Ranma. Well, the holes weren't suppose to be their but, what could a martial artist do, no one would take his word of honor about borrowing something like a large piece of sheet metal for nothing. As he put the fish sausage around Ranma's body, he noticed that Ranma seemed more and more nervous as he heard the cats yowling.

"Um, papa? Why are you covering me in fish sausage," asks a weary Ranma as he looks nervously at the pit. All he wanted was to go back and visit Uc-chan again. He remembered last time that his father had looked like he had now, and that had been for the lion cub training. And that had HURT.

"What is it?"

"Do I have ta," asks a nervous little Ranma is slowly but surely becoming frightened.

"Yes, my boy. Today, you will learn an unbeatable technique," pontificates Genma as he finished dressing Ranma in fish sausage and leads Ranma over to the dark pit.

"But Dad, where are the kitties that I caught?"

"You will find out soon enough son," says Genma as he brings his arm back to toss Ranma into the pit.

"Do me proud boy," says Genma as with a loud clang, he slams the lid to the pit shut.

--

Scene: Roadway in Juuban, outside of the property that Genma had the pit in.

Another day in high school had passed for Makoto Kino. Even if she hadn't seen or battled any youma, droid or cardian in a few years, she still kept her martial arts skills sharp incase Pluto missed ANOTHER enemy that by passed the time gates. Even with the passage of a few years, Makoto Kino was still taller than most of her classmates, which was something that irked her greatly. The only thing different about high school and her Junior High was the fact that some of the brainier guys didn't seem to have the same fear of her as some of her older classmates had. Even though some of the jocks got the stupid idea that she was easy game due to her living alone all of this time. Of course, the last poor sap who tried to do that found out that some of Jupiter's attacks bleed through to Makoto's normal form and had to puzzle the reason why he felt like he was playing near a power line. Her friend Minako had been nervous when Artemis went missing for the past few days, so her and her friends had started putting up missing posters to help find Artemis. Of, course the sounds of all those yowling cats was getting disturbing….

"Wait a minute? Cat's yowling in the daytime. What is going on," says a confused and curious Makoto as she peers over the edge of the surrounding wall.

"Huh?" says a now befuddled and concerned Makoto watches a small boy being thrown into a large pit by a man that looked over weight. She then watched horrified by hearing the cats begin to yowl loudly and the overweight man slams the heavy lid shut.

---

"Now for some sake after a hard day's work," says Genma as he leans against a tree. Little did Genma realize that someone had been peeking over the block wall.

"Why THAT!" says Makoto as she runs into a nearby desserted alley (long story, something about an ice cream truck and not having the flavor that Usagi wanted. Very messy, along with the truck company trying to explain how a slip of a girl destroyed their truck without driving it). "Jupiter Planet Power!" cried the now Sailor Jupiter as she called upon her transformation phrase.

--

Genma was on his third bottle of sake when he heard a strange cry of a girl. Figuring out that it was none of his business he just sat back and waited for his foolish son to start learning the Neko-ken and thank his father for teaching him such a glorious technique. Then, living off of Ranma's earnings, he could teach Ranma in luxury until it was time to have Ranma married off to one of Soun's daughters. He didn't even see the blinding flash of something before he felt excruciating pain and nearly blacked out.

--

Eyes nearly glowing with malevolent power, Sailor Jupiter watched as the fat man lit up from being clipped by one of her lesser lightning bolts. As the man began to shake off the effects of the magical attack, he noticed that his antagonist was preparing for what looked like a MUCH more powerful attack. Of course, when Genma saw that the girl was forming something that looks like a dragon made out of lightning. As she began to release the attack, Genma dived to the side and watched in utter shock as the top of the pit, along with the house behind him, was utterly destroyed by the attack. As Genma realized that this psychotic girl was attacking him, he fled like the coward that he was.

--

Makoto would have sworn a blue streak if she wasn't to busy prepping another electrical attack for that asshole that had throw that child into some pit and slammed the lid shut. Of course that didn't make her near as angry as hearing the yowling cats and the screaming child in the pit that just had its lid blasted into smithereens. As the fat man started to run, Makoto sent another bolt in his direction. As she saw the man leap over numerous rooftops, Makoto started to walk toward the pit.

As Makoto walked over to the pit the first thing that she noticed was the fact that Artimus was there. And a golden glowing Artemis at that. Artemis had apparently activated an ancient power from within himself when he had started to protect the little boy. Now, he was vastly outnumbered so he was pretty scratched up, but he was glad when he recognized the electrical dragon of Jupiter's attack. Now all he had to do is to find a way to get both himself and the wide-eyed child out of the pit then he would be fine.

"Hey, Makoto! Can you get us out of here before these cats decide to have junior back here for lunch," yelled Artemis as he blocked a few more cats from getting to Ranma.

"One moment Arty, I am going to get a board so that the cats can leave on their own," yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Look out below!" cried Sailor Jupiter as a wide plank descended into the pit and most of the cats used this path to run out. After watching a few of the healthier cats run out, Makoto jumped in the pit and walked over to the cowering child.

"You all right little one," asked Makoto in a caring voice.

"K…K…Kitties tried to eat me. But, glowing kitty fight them off," stuttered a nervous Ranma.

"Well, lets get out of here. Come on Arty, you deserve some fish for this."

"Really," said an all of the sudden excited Artimus. "What kind of fish."

"I think that Minako will agree on some salmon for your dinner tonight."

"Mmmmm, salmon," drools Artimus.

"Well, lets first take you to one of my friends Mom who is a doctor," says Makoto as she jumps up and out of the pit and lets Ranma stand up on his own after she lands.

"Where's Pop," asked a confused Ranma as he looked wide-eyed and was impressed by the leveled house.

"I drove him off. I'm sure that we'll try and find him later," lied Makoto as she realized that she still was in senshi form.

"Can you keep a secret," asked Makoto

"Sure," said a curious Ranma

"Watch this," says a grinning Makoto as she changes back into her normal form.

"Wow! Can you pull bunnies (Ranma is about 6, what do you expect) out of a hat too," asks an eager Ranma.

"I do a different kind of magic kiddo."

"Ok."

"Well, for you to go to the doctor." Said Makoto

"But, I don't want to go to the doctor," whines Ranma.

"This doctor is a nice doctor, plus I need to drop this kitty off with its owner."

"Well, Minako is probably wondering where I am by now," said a sleepy sounding Artemis.

"After Ranma gets his check up, ok Arty," said Makoto as she heads toward the hospital.

"Ok, ok."

Authors Note: Well that was fun. Please leave a review


End file.
